


brave

by eraserbitz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Present Tense, i found this named as "i dunno title" and wow look at me posting things, oh yeah and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserbitz/pseuds/eraserbitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds him in the forest, surrounded by bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brave

**Author's Note:**

> hi there. this is a very, very short little drabble i wrote almost a month ago (and forgot about). originally, i had written a portion of it as a stand alone to get the imagery out of my mind but decided to add on to it :) thanks for reading! (ps. yes i realize that the quotes at the beginning are cliche as frick im sorry i couldnt help it)

_“Don’t fall, reluctant heroes._

_Oh give me your strength,_

_our life is so short._

_Don’t fall, reluctant heroes._

_I wanna be brave, like you.”_  

-♥-

_“Be brave,” Levi had whispered to him. “Be brave.”_

Eren clenches his eyes shut, feeling himself tremble as he walks past body after body. It was a miracle they were still there. Sometimes the hardest thing was coming back with nothing to bury.

Right now, it seemed like the hardest thing would be to go back.

Eren stumbles pass more bodies, praying for his comrades to be alright - for everyone to be alright. He feels his heart sink as he sees Christa dangling from a tree, and Connie and Sasha nearby.

No, no no, he thinks, as his heart jumps to his stomach and his limbs feel weak. Tears prickles at his eyes. Eren lifts his blood stained hand, wiping the wetness away.

And then Eren saw him.

It’s eerily silent as he takes steps towards his body, stumbling blindly with tears. Even as the trees brush against the sky and the grass ruffles past his boots, he can hear no sound but the roaring inside his head.

Step by step he takes, body inching closer and closer to the ground as his knees slam onto the ground besides his lover’s body - _still warm, still there, still with him._ And he touches his face, bitten hands touching milky white skin, and he bends down to press a soft kiss on his lover’s skin, wet eyelashes rustling against his dark hair.

_“Be brave,” Levi’s voice whispered in his mind, “Be brave.”_

“I tried,” he whispers as he cups his face, tears dropping onto his hands, sliding down on Levi's face. “I tried.”

 


End file.
